The Ruin of Quinn
by writer1
Summary: Daria seeks revenge against Quinn's shallow ways and a shocking incident helps her to do so. Good story for those who want an interesting sibling rivalry!
1. The Ruin of Quinn

The Ruin of Quinn  
  
  
"No, no, no!", Quinn stomped her foot hastily on the floors of Lawndale's crowded halls. Of course while every other student watched out for head on collisions, she knew her preppy, pretty girl status kept her clear of anyone's accidentally bumping into her. It seemed as if she stood inside of an invisible, spacious barrier which separated her from society. That being popular and everything else."It's cleanse, tone, THEN moisturize! How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
The three girls who stood before her nodded in amazed and adoring succession towards their mentor. Helen on the far left had been writing it all down word for word, she knew a moment like this was far too rare to take for granted. Christy in the middle cast a blank, faintly comprehending look towards Quinn, yet she must have been drowning in the fact of mere association. Tran on the far right darted her eyes from here to there, lifting her finger up to her face every now and then to scratch a blackhead or whatever mess lay within her skin.  
  
"Wow Quinn. You're so smart. How do you know all these things?" exclaimed Christy who'd finally waken up from her trance. She took a few steps towards Quinn, Quinn took a few back. Ah, inferior realizes where she stands and leaves superior to stay at her desirable distance. "Well I'm so glad you took the time to share your beauty knowledge with us. Oh but it's not a surprise at all that you should know so much I mean you ARE beautiful!"  
  
"I am aren't I?", Quinn replied acting as if she had never in her entire life known or thought so. She looked around the hall and saw the fashion club nearing her from the distance. Have to get away from these freaks, she thought to herself. "I have to go now. Urm... Remember my advice and like... Well bye."  
  
At that Quinn walked towards her group and resumed the day in her usual, airy manner. The three girls giggled uncontrollably with excitement at her departing them.   
  
"I'll never forget her advice!", Christy yelped as her hands shook wildly.   
  
"At least I was smart enough to write it down!", Helen closed her notebook and started away from the two.   
  
Daria and Jane happened to be walking nearby and heard what the commotion was all about. Daria snorted and mumbled one of her common remarks on behalf of her sister. It's faint sound reached Jane's ear and she turned to Daria.  
  
"Do you ever get jealous of Quinn, Daria?", Jane's words were reluctant yet almost willingly said. Though she wished she hadn't said this when Daria reddened with a look indistinguishable between disbelief and anger.   
  
"WHAT did you say?", her already reddish face nearly turned to pure crimson. People began to look at her and whispered insults began to echo throughout the hall. "How can I possibly be jealous of her? What does she have that I don't?  
  
Jane flashed one of those mocking looks and Daria realized Quinn had more than she could possibly want. That is, if she wanted it. In this case, she didn't have the slightest wish.  
  
"It's just a hypothetical question. No need to get hysterical. Calm down," Jane patted her on the shoulder and Daria's face returned to it's normal, bland color. But her eyes remained insulted, she'd never been asked such a thing in her life.  
  
"Maybe if I wanted to be pretty and popular I'd be jealous of her," Daria protested and reddened once again. Although this time, to a tolerable shade. She bit the inside of her mouth and let out a sigh. "Do you actually think I'm shallow?"  
  
"No it's just that well...", Jane was stopped short as Daria advanced ahead and walked abruptly into Physics class.  
  
Jane looked at the ground for a moment then seeing a school authority emerging from the end of the hall she began to quicken her pace as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jealous. Jealous of Quinn. Why would I be jealous of Quinn?, Daria thought as she searched for something edible in the refrigerator. She snatched a jello cup and opened the dishwasher to get a spoon. The phone suddenly rang and it startled her making her drop her jello. Quinn stormed into the kitchen and answered it. Daria groaned and bended down to recover her snack. She sat herself at the table and began to take small spoonfuls out of it.  
  
"Well.. no.. not really.. Yeah I'm sure," Quinn ran her fingers through her long auburn hair which fell down to her hips. For a minute Daria took the time to actually look at her sister while she ignored her mindless chatter. She was beautiful. Pretty face, shiny hair, clear skin, and to top it all off she had a nice body. She stared at Quinn's bust for a second or two, and felt compelled to look down at hers, although not quite pleased. Daria ran two fingers through her hair, but it stopped short in a tangle. Then it happened, she never thought it would but it did. Daria actually envied Quinn. A strange, unknown feeling stirred inside of her. It was the worst feeling she had ever known, it rendered her helpless and irritated. Quinn finally hung up the phone and glanced at Daria who looked down and depressed. "Is there something wrong, Daria?". For once there seemed to be a hint of sisterly affection in Quinn's voice.  
  
"Wrong? Funny you should even know of the word, Quinn," Daria stopped eating and slowly got up from her chair. "Considering it never had anything to do with your life."  
  
"Just because I look seemingly perfect doesn't mean I don't have my own problems," Quinn pouted and placed her hand on her hip. In an effort to look intimidating, she looked like the next Cosmopolitan cover girl.   
  
"Oh really? What kind of problems?", Daria sneered and looked up at Quinn. She cursed her giant platforms, they were pretty much the same height without them. "When mascara clumps on the wand? When you accidentally curl your hair in the wrong way? When you can't decide on what you want to wear?"  
  
Quinn wished to disagree but she couldn't deny that it was all so true. Those were her only problems. Nothing else concerned her half as much as how she presented herself. To her, image was everything. Her eyes blurred a bit and in as much as a minute tears began to gather in her lashes and slowly streamed down her cheek. Daria expected black streaks but to her surprised Quinn hadn't been wearing makeup at the moment. Daria sighed and began to apologize but Quinn pushed past her and ran upstairs.  
  
"It just isn't fair...", Daria muttered to herself as she threw away the barely eaten jello. "She acts like she's queen of the world. I tell her so and she can't even answer to her own ill behavior."  
  
That night Daria could hardly sleep. On her way back from the bathroom she stood near Quinn's door and listened. Faint, choking sobs obviously muffled from a pillow could be heard. Remorse swept Daria's heart and she knocked on the door. No reply. She turned the knob in hopes of opening it. Locked. Another sigh and off to her room she went.  
  
The room felt stuffier as usual. It hadn't been aired out for quite awhile. She thought of what she said to Quinn. It was harsh but at the same time true. I just wish she could feel how it is to be unpopular, thought Daria as a yawn escaped her lips, then she'd know how hard it is. A few more thoughts regarding Quinn and Daria fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up to a scream loud enough to shatter all the windows in the house.  
  
  
  
  
What happens next awaits you in Chapter 2. Coming soon.  
  
  
  



	2. The Ruin of Quinn Pt. 2

The Ruin of Quinn  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Assuming that she had just broken a nail or any other of her vanity related problems, Daria sleepily walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and go to yet another day of school. Same boring routine, same boring day. Will it be like this for the rest of my pitiful, teenage life?, she thought to herself, of course not, it'll end when I'm not a teenager anymore, but it'll be the same thing again but I'll be a grown-up slave to the world. She walked into the bathroom and on her closing the door Quinn barged in unexpectedly. Daria's eyes widened at the sight of her sister. Her once baby smooth complexion was red and inflamed with giant, mucus filled acne. Despite the shock she began to brush her teeth and move aside as Quinn began to raid through the cabinets.   
  
"There HAS to be something here! There's has to be!", bottles and boxes of vanity purpose were flying here and there."Daria don't you have anything for.. for.. for this??." Her lip trembled a bit on the last words, her eyes were watery and hysterical, she let out a few more shrieks and screams before she let Daria answer."Oh nevermind what was I thinking, not YOU!."  
  
"Not me", Daria mumbled to herself as she eyed a blur of Quinn's exit.   
  
Daria spit and gargled and ended her daily routine which she had carried on since who knows when. Her boring, unaffected appearance hid the shock she held inside of her. Of course, it wasn't like her to scream, to share Quinn's fear which she obviously didn't. Although she did think it strange for such a thing to happen without any warning, especially to Quinn. But on the other hand, she felt a bit of joy inside of her. She went to get dressed, if Quinn was going to school she just couldn't miss this.  
  
"There is no way that I am going to school... Looking like.. ," Quinn touched her face with a reluctant finger then quickly drew it away. There wasn't a clear patch of skin on her entire face."Like THIS! I look.. disgus.. no .. I'm still beautiful.. I am I am I am.."  
  
Quinn dug her nails into a pillow and threw it across the room.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that," Daria couldn't help saying as she drank a glass of milk. Her cereal left untouched, for the excitement of the situation had stolen her appetite. She drank slowly and watched her mother try to console Quinn. It was impossible.  
  
"I am not letting you ruin your grade point average over... some," Helen was having trouble how to describe Quinn's ruined face."some.. common skin condition, dear."  
  
"Oh you won't have to worry about that. She doesn't have a grade point average", Daria mocked her once again. It was all too good to be passed up. And the conversation was just too tempting.  
  
Helen glared at her sarcastic daughter and put her to a stop. Darn, her no more nasty remarks for the day look, Daria thought, Well I can still enjoy it and be silent as well. We heard a few heavy steps down the stairs and watched Jake come into the scene.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! What the hell happened to my daughter?", he yelped and couldn't seem to wrench his eyes off Quinn's face. Helen swiftly got up and walked to his side. She tiptoed and whispered something into her moron of a husband's ear. His eyebrows arched up then down, then bolted up again then relaxed. "I'm sorry honey", he said gently as he slowly walked to Quinn who was now on the verge of crying once again. "What I meant was... What the .. er.. What happened to my daughter, she looks unbelievably beautiful this morning!"  
  
Daria nearly choked on her milk on her dad's saying that.  
  
"You ARE still beautiful, Quinn", Helen ran her fingers through Quinn's and tried not to touch her face in the fear of aggravating it or Quinn's notice. Quinn dried her eyes and digged into her cosmetics bag. She pulled out a bit of concealer and ran it across her cheek.  
  
"Does it help? Do you still see it?", Quinn asked her mother and then turned to Daria who still looked unmoved. The bumpy surface of her skin made the concealer clump up, and even if it didn't clump up, she'd still look the same just fake-looking. "It looks the same doesn't it? Oh.. I knew I'd be fine.. I'm too beautiful so be ruined.."  
  
Daria began to open her mouth but Helen stopped her. Don't you dare, her eyes told her. Daria smirked and thought, Alright, but at school no one's going to stop me.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Quinn's leg trembled on taking it's step out of the car. She practically threw her hair over her face as she rushed into the school. They hadn't came so early as usual. It was precisely 5 minutes before classes started. So much earlier than the 20 minute gap Quinn desired in which she could flaunt herself within the school's halls. Now everything was so very different.  
  
Jane caught up with Daria in the hall and coughed to get her attention. Daria turned and said "Hi".  
  
"Wow, I thought you'd be pissed at me for what I asked you yesterday", Jane blurted out quickly. She no longer felt uneasy knowing that her friend wasn't mad at her. "I was out of my mind, believe me. I think I was drunk."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't drink," Daria shot back as quick as Jane had replied. Daria stopped walking and Jane as well. Jane's right eyebrow arched up and she obviously looked at if she was thinking.  
  
"Well it's just an expression to cover up for my failure to explain, okay?," she managed to say, and it didn't sound that bad either. Considering something like this wasn't worth losing your only friend in school, and Daria didn't desire on doing that. Not that she couldn't stand alone, of course, outcasts need their fellow outcasts as well as did preppies. "Consider me wrong. End of discussion."  
  
"Alright..", Daria searched for a change of topic and Quinn popped into her head. "Have you seen my sister lately?" Daria searched around for Quinn and finally saw her coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Whoa! What happened to her,"Jane said out loud. Quinn heard her and ran away. The fashion club was nearby and obviously looking for their missing member. All of a sudden Stacy handed Daria a letter and quickly walked away before anyone happened to see her. Jane told her to open it and read it before class started. Daria ran her finger through the fold and pulled out another letter and a poorly folded piece of toilet paper.   
  
"I think that one's for you, Daria," Jane said pointing to the toilet paper. Daria opened it and read it:  
  
Uhm.. Quinn's cousin or whatever.. Give this letter to Quinn right away, we cannot stand to see her.. I'm sure you know why.. Uhm.. Thanks..   
  
"I'm sure I know why," Jane remarked and the bell rang all too soon. "Damn... Well I'm sure this is going to get interesting."  
  
"I know." They both walked to their classes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The class gasped at Quinn as she rushed and sulked into her chair. She hid her face with a book, which was extremely stupid since everyone knew she hated reading. A few girls at the back began laughing and teasing her. Joey, Jeffy and that other guy, Jeremy was it?, didn't even talk to Quinn that morning. A crumbled paper ball landed before Quinn on her desk, managing to cover her face and flatten it out at the same time she read it. 'Quinn you look like a freak'. She couldn't stand it anymore, without asking for permission she ran out of the classroom. The teacher resumed the lesson unaffected by her absence.  
  
Quinn cried as she lay on the cold, hard bed in the nurse's office.   
  
"Why me.. Why pretty, perfect me?... Why not Sandi, or Stacy or Tiffany?!", Quinn angered at her saying Sandi's name. Their letter informed her of their searching for a replacement. She knew that Sandi would rejoice at her predicament. Tiffany wouldn't care. Stacy might but she'll get over it being the weakest most influenced member in the group. Then she thought about Joey, Jeffy and Jamie. Finally, she knew his name. They hadn't even noticed her.. What a life.. Tears pours down her cheeks, yet they had a harder time with the bumpy surface, some got caught in them and she had to blot her face with tissue paper.  
  
The speakers above her head made a scratchy sound and the principal began making her announcement.  
  
* * *  
"Attention students. School club pictures are to be taken today. We apologize for the long delay, will all clubs meet at the auditorium immediately"  
* * *  
  
"No!!!!", Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs. She trashed the pillow up and down and sank back into the bed. "Noo!!! I hate my life!!!"  
  
The knob of the door turned and Stacy's head appeared. She cringed at the sight of Quinn, but as a somewhat friend to her she said kindly.  
  
"Quinn, We're sorry but we'll have to find a replacement for you. Sandi said the picture would be ruined with you in it and that they hadn't planned on ordering photo enhancing. Sorry.. I'm really sorry", with that she left and the door shut closed.  
  
Quinn remained silent and her expression morbid as ever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What about her?," Tiffany said to Sandi. Sandi frowned and shook her head.   
  
"We had our names embossed on the club page. We need someone with the last name Morgendorffer or we won't be able to take the picture. I heard they let first names slide", Sandi replied looking worried as ever.  
  
"Doesn't that weird cousin of hers have the same last name?," Stacy pointed out. Daria happened to be getting her books out of her locker that moment and stoof about 3 few away from them.   
  
"Fine you ask her, Stacy."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"It was YOUR idea. So do it."  
  
"Fine...", Stacy reluctantly took a few steps toward Daria and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter coming soon. Soon=matter of 1 or 2 days ^_^*  
  
  



	3. The Ruin of Quinn Pt. 3

The Ruin of Quinn  
Part 3  
  
  
  
  
"Er.. Uhm.. Excuse me," Stacy lightly tapped Daria on the shoulder. Her eyes had that worried, frightened look, actually they always had regardless of any situation. Daria turned around and looked her straight into the eyes."AHH!! It's all too scary.. I can't take this.. Sandi you do it.."  
  
Sandi pushed her aside and took a deep breath. Daria closed her locker and took a step ready to leave but Sandi held her back.  
  
"What the hell do you want,' Daria muttered in her usual monotone voice. "I don't have all day to stand here and watch you take turns trying to tell me something I probably don't even care about.  
  
"We need you as a replacement for Quinn in the club pictures," Sandi said reluctantly and she couldn't keep a steady gaze with Daria whose eyes seemed to intimidate hers. Daria's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I wouldn't do that even if I were madly insane," she replied and took another attempt to leave but was stopped again. Daria was getting really irritated, she slapped her arm away. Sandi looked shock and stumbled back a little, but continued despite of it.   
  
"Please, we spent alot of time.. Not to mention money on this.. It really means alot to us.. As well as Quinn..," Sandi started again, this time holding her arm with the other. She searched Daria's eyes for any sign of willingness. Nothing. No she had to convince her. "Don't you care about Quinn?" Daria's eyes darkened. "Well then.."  
  
Sandi motioned for Tiffany and Stacy to move away. Puzzled, they obeyed and walked to the far end of the lockers.  
  
"What do you think she's telling her?", Tiffany whispered to Stacy even though they were at a safe distance for talking out loud without being heard.   
  
"I don't know.. Maybe it's one of Sandi's master plans.. She's really good at these things, you know," Stacy replied in her unsure tone of voice.  
  
"Oh.. Okay"  
  
Meanwhile the Sandi began to try a new motive in convincing Daria to take the pictures. She only had 20 more minutes and they hadn't even started to get ready yet.  
  
"If helping Quinn isn't something you'd like to do.. Why don't you think of this as a kind of.. revenge," Sandi told Daria softly and picked her words carefully. This was definitely not the time to sound like her usual self and she wasn't talking to just anyone. "It would be the perfect revenge, she'd never get over it once she finds out. So what do you say?"  
  
Daria's eyes brightened with an evil gleam and she smirked.  
  
After 5 more minutes, Stacy and Tiffany turned to see Sandi and Daria walking to them.  
  
"Let's get ready," Sandi said and the two nodded.   
  
Everything seemed to happen in such a blur. Someone rushing here just as someone else rushes there. Bottles, compacts, but what dreaded Daria most.... hairdye.  
  
"You didn't say this was part of the deal," Daria hissed at Sandi.  
  
"It was included in fixing you up, deary," Sandi said as she mixed the bottles together and Tiffany put on gloves.   
  
Daria felt drowsy at the smell of hairdye and umcomfortable at it's strange tingling on her scalp. She was told to sit there while they got ready and to wash her hair when the small clock across from here made that "cute ding" sound. She heard showers turn on, they were in the girls' locker room and had all the space they could possibly need. She decided to take a short nap. "Ding!". Ahh.. Not enough time to rest. She got up and hurried to the showers.   
  
Gladly they were finished and she could be by herself. She had never been nude infront of anyone else except when she was born. If she could have spoken she would have cursed the doctor to hell. Her eyes trailed on the hair dye swirling round and round til it was devoured by the sink holes. She couldn't determine what the color was, it was either clear or blended with the auburn color of the floor. Unfortunately there were no mirrors anywhere. Toweling herself, Stacy rushed to her and pulled her to a chair. Daria put all her effort into holding and securing her towel before sitting down. Sandi handed her a dress. Daria looked at each and every one of them and they got the hint and left.   
  
It was a black and quite revealing. She put her towel aside and tried it on. Looking down at herself she couldn't see much except how short the skirt was. Tiffany walked in on her and set down a pair of seemingly 5-inch high heels.   
  
"Whoa.. You look exactly...," her mouth was muffled by Sandi who had stepped in shortly after she had.  
  
"She'll see for herself. Now dry her hair and put on her make-up. We only have 5 minutes more," Daria was seated once again and now frequently told to open and close her eyes and mouth and look here and there. She couldn't determine precisely how many brushes had touched her face as well as the ones on her hair. The heat of the blowdryer felt strange but in a way soothing. "All done. Here look at yourself."  
  
Daria took the mirror and squinted. All she saw was a distorted blur.  
  
"I can't see a thing. I need my glasses," she was given a pair of contacts instead. She frowned but put them in. Now taking a second glance in the mirror her mouth dropped and she nearly dropped it by her violent shaking.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She looked exactly like Quinn. The hair, the face, she had yet to see how she looked in the dress but it was unbelievable. But it felt wrong, she looked like Quinn but she didn't act like her at all. Tiffany glanced at her watch and broke into a panic.  
  
"It's time!!!!," she screamed. They grabbed onto Daria's wrist and off they went to the auditorium.  
  
They got in line and began practicing their introduction lines. Lines? No one had told her about lines, she thought they'd only be taking a picture. Pose, flash and over. Sandi told Daria to introduce herself as Quinn Morgendorffer. But there was one, little problem. Daria hadn't the same exact tone and bounciness of voice. Nervously she deafly listened to Sandi and glanced around observing the people. Joey, Jeffy and Jeremy(?) were yelling encouragement from the seats. I'm sure they think Quinn's gotten over her skin condition, Daria thought as she continued to look around.   
  
Every now and then she glanced at whoever was on the microphone. A familiar laughter rang throughout the auditorium. She knew that laughter. Then she was swept by a feeling of fear, would she be laughed at as well? She tried to console herself by saying there was no one here that she knew anyway. No one she could be embarrased to be a fool out of herself infront of. She glanced around once more and skimmed through the 7th row.  
  
Her eyes stopped on Jane, who had a companion. Her eyes felt irritated and a thin film of tears blurred her vison. Who was that guy with her? Dark hair, tall and taut, dark colored shirt... Think Daria, think. Jane got up and looked around. She's looking for me, Daria thought, well she's been staringly at me unknowingly for all this time. Her companion got up as well and began to search the seats. As he neared the 2nd row his facial features were clearer and Daria could recognise him. Trent. Her heart stopped and she knew that by no means she'd go through with this. But the line shortened group by group and the fashion club was next.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon.  



	4. The Ruin of Quinn Pt. 4

The Ruin of Quinn   
Part 4  
  
  
  
"Next up, the Fashion Club," the announcement rang through Daria's ears like the most terrifying thing she'd ever heard. Jane must have given up looking for her, but she seemed to want to watch the rest of the groups just for the hell of it. Trent sat back down where he had been looking for Daria and stared mockingly at the fashion club. His eyes met Daria's and hers quickly darted away. I can't look at him.. Looking like this, she thought. Sandi was done and vice-president was next. No.. what am I going to do?, her feet trembled wildly as she neared the microphone. Now not only did she worry about her speech she might fall on her face as well. Fortunately she reached the microphone safely and took a look at the audience.  
  
"Yeah!!!! Go Quinn!!!!!," Joey yelled from seven rows away. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. "I love you!!!!"  
  
"Stop it Joey you're bothering her in the middle of her speech," Jeffy elbowed him roughly then turned to Daria's direction. "I love you, too, Quinn!!!!"  
  
Daria coughed and clear her voice, neither of any help since she'd never sound like Quinn no matter how she tried. Trent laughed and yelled out loud, "Hey Quinn! Where's your sister, Daria?". Their eyes met and for a moment Trent couldn't help but stare. What.., he muttered in disbelief, as if their souls set apart in a distant universe had just intertwined. Trent cocked one eyebrow at her and didn't intend to break the gaze just yet. At this, Daria turned bright red and stomped back to where the fashion club stood. Sandi told her that she had a plan and that she no longer had any reason to worry. She walked up to the microphone and declared that Quinn Morgendorffer had lost her voice that morning and that she'd do her introduction for her instead. Moans of grief are heard from the seventh row.   
  
"Why didn't she say that BEFORE I went up there to humiliate myself?," she asked Stacy, the color now slowly fading from her face. Stacy seemed reluctant to reply but slowly spoke then resorted to whispering into her ear.  
  
"Sandi doesn't really like Quinn, she knew you were going to embarrass yourself," she paused as if gathering her words,"But she knew that you were smart enough not to give yourself away by talking."  
  
"Oh gee, thanks..," she muttered sarcastically as her eyes burned into Sandi's head and continued to even as she returned to the group. Wait, she thought to herself, I'm not Quinn so why should I be mad at her?. I hope I'm not getting so absorbed into this that I'm beginning to actually think that I'm Quinn. A few more announcements were made and the pictorials were to begin backstage. Taking each step down the stairs back as carefully as she went up she followed the group backstage. She could feel Trent looking at her as she stepped behind the curtain.   
  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile in the nurse's office, Quinn had requested that the speakers link to the introductions so she could listen to the other members of the fashion club. Yet she was puzzled about the long pause after her name was called and how Sandi filled in for her. The reception to outside comments was poor and she wondered what Joey and Jeffy had been yelling. Someone had mentioned Daria and she hoped it wasn't intented to humiliate her. But why hadn't they just announced beforehand that I wasn't there? She thought about it for a few more minutes until her head began to hurt.  
  
The nurse told her that her acne was caused by the new foundation she used this morning. Her skin couldn't adjust to it and was aggravated. Quinn held a mirror closely to her face and found the breakouts slowly going away. Most of them were gone and hardly left a noticeable mark. Even though she wasn't able to take pictures she was glad to have her skin back to normal. She could've gone back to class but in walking into the office she was hysterical and demanded that her mom send a secretary to take her home.  
  
Stepping out of the office she decided to go to the auditorium to watch the pictures being taken. Her hand pushed the door a bit and she took a small glimpse of the inside. She saw her three admirers, Daria's weird friend Jane, and a few other people she could care less about. Pushing the door open a bit more she motioned to step inside. Suddenly her pager went off and she drew her hands back from the door letting it slide close again. Her ride was at the front of the school. Darn, she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and started to the front of the school. Mom's secretary was nice, she asked about the skin condition and told Quinn that she could've stayed in class for the remaining hour. Quinn said she didn't want to make a scene and she'd probably just be bothered by tons of people wondering where'd she been all day.  
  
"It isn't easy being so popular, you know," Quinn exclaimed as she skipped through numerous radio stations. Stopping on one she continued. Quinn took a look at her companion and numbered all her errors in terms of appearance in her head. "Or maybe you don't know.."  
  
There wasn't a reply to that and the car stopped at their house ending any chance of further conversation. Quinn said a small "thanks" and hurried to the door. Helen was sitting at the nook going over her scheduled appointments and meetings while Jake was cooking up another one of his weird concoctions. Looking up she brightened at the sight of Quinn.  
  
"Oh honey you look wonderful!," though she didn't intend on getting up from her chair on account of how busy she was. "I told you it was temporary!."  
  
Jake said something as he stirred the stew but just like everything else he said, it wasn't worth hearing. Quinn took a glass of water and went upstairs to her room. Daria came home shortly and ran upstairs as quickly as possible. On the last step she heard Quinn coming in the same direction. Ack!, she might think she's been cloned if she sees me!, Daria thought in a panic as she stood flat against the wall of the stairs.  
  
"I wonder if anyone called asking for me..," Quinn took half a step more then stopped in place. "Maybe Jeffy called to ask if I came to school.. Oh nevermind he'll probably call again." Turning around she went back to her room and in a few seconds the phone rang."  
  
Daria waited til she heard Quinn close her door and answer it. She let out a sigh of relief and went to her room. Taking off the clothes she was wearing she pulled her usual attire out of her bag and put it on. There, I look just like I do everyday, she looked into the mirror and put on her glasses. She nearly stumbled over at the sight of herself. My hair's still as light as Quinn's!, she hadn't thought of that in the beginning. Her fingers touched her hair and she knew by the dye she'd smelled earlier that morning that it wasn't shampoo-out.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean I looked hot?," Quinn's eyes darted around the room frantically and she sat down before her dresser mirror. "You mean you actually saw me? How?"  
  
"You were there but you couldn't do your introduction because you lost your voice", Jeffy was on the other line. He'd called first and knew that Joey and Jamie were getting busy signals at their attempts. "Well I'm glad you got your voice back, it's so great to be talking to you right now. I mean it's always great you know."  
  
"Yeah.. Right.. But what I want to know is..," Quinn tried to ask him something but Jeffy kept rambling on about what had happened at the auditorium.  
  
"Then this jerk asked where your sister Daria was. We all know she's your cousin, you got mad and walked away after that," now he got her attention for once. She listened attentively and held the phone close against her ear. "Do you want me to beat him up, Quinn? Or I can get a little help from Jamie or.."  
  
"No it's fine, Jeffy," Quinn glanced at her door and knew she had to talk to Daria. "I have to go now. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and stormed out of her room. Daria heard her loud, furious steps and rushed to lock her door just as Quinn turned the knob. Quinn pounded on the door and screamed.  
  
"Daria!!! Let me in!!!," she began to kick it but stopped and uttered a faint cry of pain. Then she remembered that their rooms had the same kind of lock and she took out her key. The knob unlocked and startled Daria as Quinn slowly opened the door. Quinn's eyes bulged at the sight of her sister. She walked right up to Daria and as her tears watered and her face cringed she slapped Daria hard across the face.   
  
"You bitch!!!," Daria's hand pressed her cheek which felt as if it was swelling up. Her eyes filled with anger, she swiftly got up and thrust a strong punch into Quinn's stomach. Quinn fell to the ground instantly and clutched her stomach. She'd never been hit that hard in her entire life. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she struggled to sit against the wall. Daria had never been hit by anyone let alone slapped in the face. Quinn coughed softly and lifting herself from the ground stood up. Years of anger of silent rivalry began to unfold, the two sisters couldn't hide their hatred any longer.   
  
"You and mom are pretty much the same hair color aren't you?," Quinn spoke in a cold tone to Daria who looked up at her with rancid eyes.   
  
"Why the hell do you care?," Daria's hand finally came off her cheek, revealing a red mark scattered across the side of her face. Quinn started out of the room in the direction of her mom's. Daria got up and yelled in her direction, "Where are you going?!"  
  
Quinn stopped and turned around. Her puffy eyes were lined with red. Her next sentence filled Daria with inexplicable intrigue and a faint feeling of what she refused to admit.. Fear.  
  
"Two can play at this game, Daria," without another word she slammed the door shut. Daria knew what she meant and she knew it meant war.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. The Ruin of Quinn Pt. 5

The Ruin of Quinn  
Part 5  
  
  
  
Panic. That is what Daria felt as she walked the halls of Lawndale high that morning. She knew the role she'd have to play, but what about the person who played her? She'd ruin her. She may not have all the friends Quinn has, but Jane was all those people combined into one. Her brother, Trent, meant something to her that words alone could not express. Something that even she couldn't quite understand. You have to apologize, Daria said to herself as walked to her locker, wait! you can't go there it's not yours anymore, at least not for now.  
  
As if being controlled she slowly turned around and walked to wherever Quinn went in the morning. She wouldn't answer any question or raise her hand, that would be easy since that probably what Quinn does everyday. They'll all probably believe that I've lost my voice still, but the fashion club will surely tell that I'm not Quinn. I'll have to avoid them somehow.  
  
Her stomach empty and not to be fed, at least until she got home, Daria stayed in the nurse's office until the bell rang for lunch to end. This was not easy and she didn't know how long she could pull it off. The door to mom's room hadn't opened even once last night and Quinn had left to school earlier than her. She must have walked with.. Ack.. Jane.. NO! She can't possibly convince Jane that she's me. There's no way. Unless she didn't. Then Jane would think I hate her, or I'm ignoring her. I have to talk to her on the phone afterschool. Daria's mind was restless throughout the whole day. Her usual pessimistic thinking had gone beyond even her own controlling it.  
  
Walking home wasn't so bad. The solitary feeling of treading down the sidewalk on a breezy afternoon wasn't so bad. That is, if it was just you. Straight ahead she could see what looked like Jane and her supposed 'clone' walking together. Her feet stopped altogether and she continued to watch them from a distance. All of a sudden Quinn quickened her pace and went straight into their house, leaving Jane to wonder what was the matter.  
  
"Daria? What's wrong with you?," Jane yelled as she brought her hands to her mouth. Instead of sounding louder, her cries were muffled. But it's not as though Quinn was listening. She did a pretty good job of disguising herself. As for Daria, without makeup, she would've given herself away if she hadn't completely avoided everyone's glance.  
Jane began to walk to her house and Daria felt strange as she neared where she stood. Jane gave her an "Oh, it's you" type of look and brushed past her despite the adequate space for two people to walk freely.  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Daria opened the door slowly and quietly walked into the kitchen. She was starving. Luckily Quinn was stationed somewhere upstairs. On opening the refrigerator the phone rang and assuming it would be for Quinn, Daria snatched it from the counter.  
  
"Hello?," not trying to change her voice and manner of talking. No one could see her as she spoke.   
  
"Hey Daria..", the voice was deep and casual. Daria recognized it in an instant. Trent. Her heart seemed to stop and she knew she was bright red.  
  
"Yeah?", she managed to choke out as she tried to regain her composure. It was just a guy, no big deal. But not quite. Trent seemed to have some sort of power, or advantage on her. She hoped she wouldn't get another one of those rashes.  
  
"Well I was just calling to ask you about something. Jane says you've been avoiding her, if not you've been silent throughout all her attempts at talking to you. I just want to know what's the matter?," The thought of saying she lost her voice crossed her mind but then she was talking perfectly right now. She couldn't think of any excuse for this. She'd have to play it off somehow, though.  
  
"I was just kidding. It was nothing really. I just wanted to see her reaction," she blurted out hardly even thinking about what she'd just said. That had to be a really dumb excuse, and how dumb exactly she wouldn't know unless Quinn would tell her all the faults she has with Jane as of now.  
  
"Oh alright. I'll tell her that. So now I just wanted to ask you something else," his voice softened a little at this and he had a slight pause. "Are you busy tonight?"  
  
The last four words struck Daria as the best things she'd ever hear in her entire life. But with the circumstances that practically ran her life at the moment they just had to be the worst. Her heart screamed yes but her mind said otherwise.   
  
"I..", she started then her heart began attacking her mind and its decisions. But her mind reigned once more as she'd always chosen it over her heart. "I.. can't."  
  
"Why not?," Trent's voice seemed agitated all of a sudden. As if he was shocked or hurt. Or both. They have been knowing eachother for a long time and he thought he could take this relationship further. He thought wrong. "I mean.. It's fine.. No big deal.. I just.... Bye Daria."  
  
The line broken signified by a faint click, Daria returned the word even though he wouldn't hear her. She decided to sleep, sleep would put all her troubles to rest, at least for a while. Her steps were as careful and quiet as possibly. She dare not let Quinn be aware of her presence. With two steps more, she eyed Quinn's door open at a tiny crack letting a thin line of light seep through. Peeking through her door she saw a bit of Quinn's hair. To her surprise, it was back to normal, as well as her clothes. What's going on?, she thought as she strained to eavesdrop on Quinn's conversation on the phone.  
  
"I just don't get it, Stacy.. I never thought Sandi would do a thing like that..," Quinn twisted her hair in her fingers and her feet kicked up and down on the bed. Turning over to lie down, her face revealed cheeks slightly moistened from tears and a pouty lip. "Helping me? I don't think so.. Well.. Yeah.. That's true.. I had to be in the yearbook somehow.."  
  
"Oh you saw her.. Back to normal?.. I guess so.. Hmm?.. Oh.. I probably was at the nurse's office."  
  
Daria smirked. They did think alike at times. Only she thought harder and about more complex things.  
  
"I'm not that mad... Maybe before but not anymore.. I'll help her out, she's my cousin and all so....Yeah I guess we should just end it all.. I mean it's so pointless.. Let's just reveal it all tommorow.. Okay.. Alright.. Bye."  
  
Daria left to go to her room before she heard Quinn hang up the phone. She shouldn't have. Quinn didn't hang up the phone, she never was on the phone. I knew she'd be listening, Quinn giggled under her breath as she put the phone aside. Her hopes of reconciliation assured, Daria lay her head on her pillow and drifted off to peaceful sleep. A box of dye stood on her dresser. She'd be back to normal tommorow morning and it'll be as if nothing's changed. She hoped. But did will their plans coincide or collide?  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Ruin of Quinn Pt. 6

The Ruin of Quinn  
Part 6  
  
  
  
Early that morning, Quinn was no where to find. Again. That postpones the reconciliation. I guess. It didn't really matter whether it was today, tommorow or even next year. Infact, it didn't really matter whether it happened at all. I guess the little thing just couldn't take it anymore. Daria drank a glass of water while she toasted a piece of bread. But being a little in a hurry she left just as it popped up.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk was a little more refreshing this morning than it was on others. The wind gave the atmosphere a soft chill that brushed past the leaves and left everything looking peaceful. Hm, it's a seemingly perfect day today isn't it?, Daria said to herself as she usually did. She would've said that to Jane if they had been walking side by side.  
  
"Sure is," Jane had been walking behind her for quite some time now and felt it right to make her presence known.  
  
"Oh.. hey," startled, Daria turned around and managed a weak twitch of her lip. That was a smile for her. She continued to walk with Jane but didn't lift her head to speak very much. Jane understood that whatever troubled her wasn't to be discussed and not a word was spoken throughout the whole walk.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"I'm telling you guys, she's obsessed," Quinn was surrounded by all the people she knew and some who wished she did. She knew she'd get back at Daria. It would be complete humiliation even for her. Her eyes darted to the clock every now and then to look at the time. She'd be here soon, she thought as she continued. "Not only is she ACTING like me, she's trying to LOOK like me."  
  
Some people could care less, some stared in disbelief. Some left, who was Daria, anyway? But the majority wished eagerly to see Quinn's so-called "clone". The fashion club tried their best to look struck with awe but they already knew about it all. Stacy backed away from the crowd and felt safe watching from a distance. She was always so emotional about things like these, even if Daria wasn't popular she was nice when they talked during the makeover.  
  
"It takes more than that to copy ME, doesn't it?," Quinn rambled on unaware of the bell about to ring. "I mean. I'm not shallow or anything."  
  
The bell rang and Quinn begged everyone to stay. It would just take one more minute, she promised. Though reluctant most of the people, and mainly the ones she wished most to watch, stayed. Just then the door opened and Jane walked into the hallway followed by Daria. Everyone's bulging eyes turned to glares and sneers. What was the big idea?, some shouted, She freaking looks the same, you damn liar. Quinn looked bewildered and she screamed out in denial.  
  
"I didn't expect such speculation on my entrance, Quinn. You've been making me famous lately," Daria spoke as she stopped before her sister on her way to class. "I don't know whether to thank you or curse you. But now that everything's back to normal I guess we can call it...even?."  
  
Quinn uttered a loud "Hmmph!" and stomped away only to be stopped by Mrs. Li.  
  
"Young lady I heard you were causing a big distraction to the students of Lawndale High," she lead Quinn to her office by the shoulder. "Presentations of the sort are held in the auditorium not the hallway, young lady. Now I'm going to have to call your mother."  
  
"But I.."  
  
"Talking back? Alright, let's add a week of detention as well."  
  
Quinn didn't make another sound during her stay in the office. Some people walking by peeked in and made a look of disgust. She hadn't known Daria was going to look like herself again.   
  
*****  
  
Daria opened her locker and took out some of her books as Jane and her talked. It felt good to be talking to friends again. A friend, that is. But the best one at that.  
  
"A weird idea but.. What if the Lane siblings were to switch identities and you weren't talking to Jane right now?," Jane was up to her scenarios again and Daria smirked as she closed the door of her locker.  
  
"The last time you asked me a hypothetical question it led to disaster. What are you up to now," she tried to sound as if she weren't interested but she couldn't help feeling drawn in on the subject. Anything that had to do with Trent just automatically catches her attention.  
  
"And if I were to pick you up at your house at 7 tonight for dinner," Jane's mouth stretched into one of the widest smiles Daria had ever seen during their entire friendship. She fastened the bag on her shoulder and looked at the clock before she finished her sentence. "Would that be a disaster?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll see," the two took their seperate ways and continued the day in its usual boring manner. But a feeling of happiness stirred inside of Daria throughout it all, helping the day end without so much of a trouble. Back at home, Quinn was grounded for a month and on the verge of making it two if she wouldn't stop yelling back. I knew that loud mouth of hers was going to get her sometime, Daria thought to herself as she walked down the stairs.  
  
The rest of the family were too engaged in an argument to notice that she was dressed up. Not too dressed up, just casual, but fit for someone special. She wore a black skirt that rode up to her knee, and a dark green sleeveless top. The clock read 7 sharp and she walked to the door. She stopped and wondered if Jane was kidding and was standing outside ready to laugh. Now she felt reluctant to go, but she did anyway. As she opened the door, someone was already standing there.  
  
"Oh, I was just about to ring the doorbell," Trent stood on the doormat looking neater than she had ever seen him before. He awkwardly handed her a rose and slowly looked away. But not in time to miss seeing her blush. Dressing up wasn't really their thing but they felt that their going out needed a little more distinction from all the other times with other people. Other people it seemed, were nothing more than friends.  



End file.
